The Meeting
by BloomAndFireforever
Summary: It's the 1920s. Edward Cullen has rebelled against Carlisle and hunted criminals for blood. Edward meets someone like him, another vampire, except this vampire is slightly different. Edward attempts to persuade him to only hunt criminals. Will it work?


**A Being Human and Twilight Crossover:**

**The Meeting**

It's late at night. Edward Cullen has just killed another one of his criminal victims; this time it was a serial killer. Edward had known his newest victim was a serial killer as he had read his mind, Edward's special talent. Edward had known the killer would strike again, and so the killer needed to be dealt with. Edward had just drunk the last of his victim's blood and left the body in a cold and quiet alley, taking out the killer's murder weapons and dumping them beside the body. At least the police would know another murderer had been brought to justice. But they would never know Edward had done the deed. He would leave immediately and keep to the shadows.

Edward pulled his hat, low over his shining red eyes. He told himself he'd done a lot of killing this Friday. A small break in a pub would do him good. Eavesdropping on people's thoughts were what kept him entertained, and it was what helped him sensed if there were more killers in town.

Edward strolled into the nearest pub. It was warm, crowded and the scent consisted mostly of alcohol and cigarettes. He went over and sat down at the highest table, in the far corner. He removed his coat, but kept his hat on, using it to hide his bright crimson eyes and avoid detection. It would be quite a while later before he needed to hunt again, and drink the luscious blood that he craved.

Edward looked up in the corner of his eyes and saw a man enter the pub. He looked like he was in his 20s, but Edward wasn't sure of his _exact_ age. He had deep black curly hair that came to the bottom of his chin, and it was pushed back neatly. He wore a suit that only the richest of men could afford, he had dazzling dark eyes and he had the looks of a movie star. Like Edward's, his skin was slightly paler than most of the people in the pub. Edward noticed the man was coming towards him.

"It's really crowded here, isn't it," the man stated. He was right about this.

"Do you want to sit down?" Edward asked politely.

The man sat on the stool opposite Edward.

"Can I get you anything, beer, whiskey?," the man offered.

"Just a glass of water," Edward replied, "I'm on a special diet."

"Suit yourself," the man responded.

He left the table and eventually came back with a pint of beer and a glass of water. He sat back on the stool and gazed wondrously around the pub. He turned back towards Edward.

"Who are you here with?"

"No one, just me," Edward replied.

"I suppose it's good to get a bit of time out alone," the man said, "By the way, I'm Mitchell. John Mitchell."

"Edward Cullen," Edward said.

Edward and Mitchell shook hands. Suddenly, Mitchell jerked away in shock.

_He's like me_, Mitchell thought alarmed, _He's different too_.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked, firmly.

"Fine," Mitchell responded. He didn't seem fine.

"Maybe we should finish this outside," Edward suggested, "I think we have our own secrets."

Mitchell suddenly looked alarmed. Edward put his coat on. Then Edward and Mitchell left their table and walked out of the pub. They went a few yards down the road before stopping and perching on a bench.

"I know you're a vampire," Edward explained, "I'm one too."

Edward took his hat off, which had been hiding his crimson coloured eyes.

"How do you know I'm like that?" Mitchell asked.

"I can read minds," Edward replied, "I have superhuman speed too."

"No fair," Mitchell muttered.

"I can be caught in cameras and mirrors," Edward added.

"My _type _can't," Mitchell said, "I have a feeling there's two different types of vampires, and you and I belong in separate groups. My type can go in the sunlight without dying."

"My type can, but not in public," Edward said, "We sparkle in the sunlight. If humans saw, it would attract attention."

Mitchell laughed.

"You're a vampire, not a fairy," Mitchell joked.

"I should be offended but for some reason I'm not," Edward said, "And my type aren't easy to kill. We cannot be killed with stakes."

"Bugger," Mitchell responded.

Edward chuckled.

"How long have you been a vampire?" Mitchell asked.

"Since 1918," Edward replied.

"First World War for me," Mitchell said, "We're both new to the vampire world. I sacrificed my humanity to save a group of humans from William Herrick. We're friends now."

"I didn't have a choice," Edward told him, "My adoptive father, Carlisle changed me to save me from the Spanish influenza."

"At least we're both keeping ourselves fed," Mitchell said.

Edward searched through Mitchell's thoughts.

"And you hunt any humans," Edward observed, "Mainly the young."

"There's better life in the blood," Mitchell told him.

"I hunt only the monsters, the criminals," Edward explained, "Keep the innocent safe. You should try it. Criminals _might_ be better."

"That doesn't seem like a bad idea," Mitchell responded, "I'd need to gain enough control."

"Well Mitchell, _your_ type can eat human food, but ones like me need blood to stay strong," Edward mentioned, still going through Mitchell's thoughts.

"_All _vampires need to stay strong in whatever way," Mitchell said, "What they most feel comfortable with."

"You have no idea how much I wanted to taste human blood and hunt," Edward mentioned.

"I think I can imagine the cravings," Mitchell told him.

The two vampires laughed. They were getting on surprisingly well. It wasn't everyday that Edward or Mitchell came across other vampires that they'd never met before.

"What year were you born?" Edward asked.

"1893," Mitchell replied, "You?"

"1901," Edward explained, "You're eight years older than me."

"Very well observed, "Mitchell commented, "You probably had the brains of your father."

Edward grinned. Mitchell sighed and leaned back on the bench.

"Is it easy keeping a low profile?" Edward asked.

"Depends where I am?" Mitchell replied.

"Same with me," Edward said.

"Mitchell, there you are," a familiar voice called out.

Edward and Mitchell looked up. William Herrick was coming over. Mitchell stood up and approached him.

"Hello, Herrick," Mitchell said formerly.

"Who's this?" Herrick asked, glancing at Edward.

"My name is Edward Cullen," Edward replied.

"Call me Herrick," Herrick said, "How long have you known Mitchell?"

"We ran into each other in the pub a few minutes ago," Edward explained.

"Edward is also a vampire," Mitchell pointed out, "And he reads minds."

"Oh, cool!" Herrick burst out enthusiastically, "You could help us pick out good humans to feed on."

"He prefers criminals," Mitchell pointed out.

"It's better that way," Edward said, "I believe I'm saving more lives than I'm taking."

"And I thought vampires were meant to be evil," Herrick muttered, "What a hero."

"Edward thought it would be a good idea if I tried to only hunt the criminals," Mitchell mentioned.

"What a joke!" Herrick mocked, "He's barely got enough will power not to take down the _good ones_." Come on, Mitchell, I'm not staying to listen to such garbage!"

Herrick slowly strolled off. Suddenly, Mitchell stood up.

"I'm sorry about Herrick," Mitchell apologized, "He should respect other vampires' choices."

"I'm not bothered about him," Edward explained, "People have their own ideas and things they prefer."

"I've got to go," Mitchell said, "Good luck to you, Edward."

"You too," Edward told him, "It would be a pleasure to run into you again, without _him_."

"It would be a nice possibility," Mitchell agreed, "By the way, be careful."

"With what?" Edward asked.

"If you happen to do something unusual like…well…fall in love with a human," Mitchell replied, half jokingly, "Try not to kill her if she means the most to you."

Edward silently laughed at Mitchell's joke. Then Mitchell turned around and headed off into the darkness.

_**End of story**_

**A/N:**** Hope you enjoyed it. I really love **_**Being Human**_** and**_** The Twilight Saga**_**. Please review**


End file.
